Tsumi (Sin)
by nikkihime
Summary: AU.Mitsui was a detective investigating the murder of a friend.Will he be able to solve the case now that he's falling for the main suspect: Kogure? and what will Rukawa do, now that he's falling for Mitsui? *unfinished, needed reviews to continue* Arigat


Title: Tsumi (Sin/Crime)

Anime: Slam Dunk

Author: nikki hiiragizawa

Genre: alternate universe/ romance/ adventure

Rating: R

Pairings: major RuMitKo

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is not mine! If it is, then Kogure will be the best basketball player in the world!

Chapter Notes: Lime

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

PROLOGUE:

Mitsui Hisashi proudly pushed the file drawer closed. "Case solved!" he announced, earning an applause from his two spectators.

"That was fast, Mitsui!" Miyagi Ryota commented as he sat on Mitsui's office couch.

Aida nodded enthusiastically. "Unbelievable explanation of the mystery! I must take note of it." He started scribbling on his little notebook that he always had with him.

The inspector laughed and unconsciously pulled at his tangled blue tie. "I wouldn't be solved if my partner did not come to save me from a fixed car crash." He fondly looked towards his partner, Rukawa Kaede, who was quietly leaning against a corner and listening to all the chatter.

"Tea for the victorious party!" Ayako, the chief's secretary, kindly made some tea for them. She gracefully entered the room and gave a hot steaming cup to everyone.

As usual, it was Miyagi who made her presence known. "Aya-chan!" He stood up with new energy and proceeded to make his presence know to the young woman.

"Omedetou, Mitsui-san," Ayako said, purposefully ignoring the other man beside her. "I really think you and Rukawa make a great pair."

The dark-eyed man who was leaning on a corner smiled inwardly as he caught Mitsui's faint blush. Mitsui had been sensitive about remarks like this that could be accidentally pertaining to their relationship. Although strongly built and a bit temperamental, Mitsui had always been shy and sensitive. It had been a year since they started solving cases together and none of them were unsuccessful. Good chemistry, their colleagues had always said, but to both of them, chemistry is not really what it is. 

It is quite true that they had spent many intimate moments and even nights together, especially since they live in the same apartment. Rukawa had known the sapphire-eyed man to be a fiery lover, and he always welcomed it with a warmth that is both eager and understanding. 

Lust. No, it was never so. To Rukawa, there was so much more between them. Not just chemistry or lust or companionship, but something more special. And nobody can do anything about it. He glazed his eyes over his partner and smiled contentedly.

Ayako was still trying her best to annoy Miyagi by not speaking to him, much to Mitsui's amusement. 

"Aya-chan!" Miyagi finally said, his voice almost pleading the young secretary. 

"Dakara, I'll bet you and Rukawa will get a promotion, Mitsui-san." She suddenly looked at her watch. "Oh, chief will be wanting his tea. I must go." She proceeded to go out, but not before looking back at her disappointed fan. "Ryota. The lobby at five. Jaa na!" Her brown curls dancing, she turned around once more and went out, closing the door behind her.

"Yosha!" Miyagi shook his fist in the air as Ayako went out. "Finally! Hey, I got to make myself handsome." He left as fast as a cheetah that he did not hear the chuckles emitted by Aida and Mitsui.

"Well," Aida said as he got up and straightened his jacket. "I must go, too and make my report." He shook hands with Mitsui and Rukawa. "Good luck on your next assignment." Rukawa volunteered to lead him to the door.

Mitsui was arranging the files on his table when he heard an extra click when the door was closed. Rukawa had probably locked it. Ever so slowly, he raised his eyes and met Rukawa's stare, observing him quietly. He sat down and hid a cocky grin as his partner approached the desk, hands in his pockets.

The sapphire-eyed inspector cleared his throat and smiled at his partner. "They were pretty impressed."

"Aa," Rukawa answered as he leaned on the desk with one hand. He stood quietly for some time, sensing each other's warmth. Rukawa was starting to move away towards the window when he felt a hand reach for his sleeve. "Hn?"

Mitsui fixed a stare at Rukawa. "Thank you, for saving me back there." He stood up and embraced his partner tightly.

"It's nothing," the dark-eyed man answered as he felt Mitsui's back with both hands. 

Mitsui studied his face. "But I do not want good deeds to go without being rewarded."

"Why don't you reward me then?" Rukawa challenged, eyes full of mirth.

"What do you want me to do?" Mitsui readily asked, placing his hands on the desk behind them. He bent down and caught Rukawa's tie between his teeth.

The other man smiled and offered him a challenge that was too good to decline. "Kiss me."

And Mitsui Hisashi did.

It ensured silenced in the room for a long moment, and when they finally pulled away for air, they found out certain things.

Rukawa was already sitting on the desk.

Mitsui had his tie untangled and completely removed.

The files on the table found themselves in disarray on the floor.

Rukawa's pants zipper was pulled down.

Mitsui's shirt had the two top buttons missing, probably they were somewhere on the floor with the files.

"Wow," Mitsui finally said. "You are a good kisser, aren't you?"

"Do'ahou."

"What did you just say?" Mitsui asked as he nipped his partner's neck.

"I said…" Rukawa was suddenly silenced by a fierce, demanding mouth. He found himself being pushed to a complete lying position on the desk, with his partner moving with lightning speed between his legs. The dark eyed man closed his eyes. This was too much as reward. 

"Mitsui-san?" A sharp rap was heard, causing the partners to stop instantly.

Mitsui sighed exasperatedly, though he still id not let his partner stand up. "Who is it?"

"Ore wa tensai! Sakuragi Hanamichi! Sir!"

Rukawa rolled his eyes and stood up, pushing Mitsui away. "A second." Both of them arranged themselves to supposedly what they looked like before and opened the door. 

"What is it, Sakuragi?" Mitsui crossly asked as Sakuragi saluted them. 

The redhead grinned at the pouting Rukawa before answering. "Sir, the chief wants you in his office, sir!"

The two detectives sighed. "Do you really have to be so showy?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Giving up, Mitsui and Rukawa followed Sakuragi to Chief Anzai's office.

+++

"I am really glad that both of you made it without any injury." The two detectives were sitting inside Anzai's office. "And I am sorry that I cannot grant you a vacation."

"It is fine with us, sir." Rukawa agreed with Mitsui.

Anzai sighed. "Demo, you two haven't finished college yet, and I am burdening you…"

Mitsui cut his boss short. "We can do our job and study at the same time, sir. There really is no problem with that."

"You are both very reliable. I hope you understand. There's so much happening in this prefecture that I cannot afford to lose men. Anyway, I'll make sure that your deed will not go to waste. A merit will be given to each of you."

The two men thanked their boss and saluted. They were about to leave when the door burst open. It was Miyagi.

"Sir! There's been murder at Apartment 24 in Yozen District!"

The chief became fully alert. "Murder? Who was murdered?"

Miyagi bowed his head slightly. "It's Yasuda, sir. Our police officer was killed in his apartment early this morning."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

So much for a prologue. Please request in your reviews if you want this continued because I am not really encouraged in doing this…like it was a fling or something. Arigatou!

~nikki


End file.
